rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Leylah-Rae Farflaw
Leylah-Rae Farflaw Leylah-Rae Farflaw was born on a small farm within the Kingdom of Falador, and close to Port Sarim. Born to Jae and Helda Farflaw, and younger sibling to sister Cora-Jane Farflaw, Leylah-Rae was a healthy child who lived through her infantry years. Early Years Leylah-Rae and Cora-Jane from a young age helped cultivate the crops and generally help run the farm. Daughters to a sick mother and an over-worked father, they learnt the joys of labour very early in their lives. Her father's brother, Joseph Farflaw, held a soldier position as a White Knight in Falador, and often taught the girls combat in the hope they would later follow in his footsteps. During their trials to become Squires, the Battle of Falador occurred, and both her uncle fought voluntarily in the war, and her father was conscripted later. Neither of them survived, and out of fear, her mother forbade the two sisters to become White Knights, fearing that they too would be killed in action at the hands of the Black Knights. Road to Yanille In time, Leylah-Rae and her sister yearned to leave their farmhouse to gain money elsewhere; the winters had been cold and harsh and their land had been plundered and burned during the battles. At the ages of 18 and 21, the two sisters headed to Catherby to fish for a summer and gain some extra gold to support their mother. During their trip, they heard great tales of the rich in the West, and had heard of positions opening within Yanille. Returning to their home, they bid farewell to their mother after a few months with a heavy heart on their way to Yanille. Whilst making their initial stop in Taverley, and dropping by to attend a local Tea Party, the sisters discovered a portal to take them to Ardougne, which would significantly shorten their journey time. Their journey from Ardougne did not take too long, and they found themselves at the doorstop of Yanille. Entering, and meeting with their potential employer, the two sisters had signed a contract for a trial period of the job. The Coronation of Yennefer The first mission for Leylah-Rae and her sister was to escort Cael, their employer, to the coronation of Yennefer, and attend to him during the following evening party at her residence. After dismissing them for the eve, Leylah was keen to avoid trouble. Bumping into an elder, noble gentleman, she was convinced to drink some alcohol, as she was described as "jumpy and suspicious". Not wishing to shame Cael and her sister, she did so, much to Cael's fury. Upset and embarrassed, Leylah exited to the outside grounds of the residence, to which she was apologised to and also encouraged to make a stand for herself. Marching back into the residence, she oversaw Cael's interactions and additionally introduced herself to Decimus, Lord of Yanille. After assisting a drunken man who was sick, she and her sister accompanied Cael to an inn for the night, where they kept guard. Category:Characters